Poison & Wine
by Energetic red
Summary: A sensation which was not warm or fuzzy, but instead addictive and consuming. It tasted bitter-sweet and spread like a sickness. The juxtaposition of Adrian Pucey & Lyrisadora Malfoy. Tie in fic with Breaking through the paint.
1. Happy Freaking Birthday

**I don't own the character Adrian Pucey.**

**I recommend you read 'Breaking through the Paint' before reading this.**

**This fic was created ****to accommodate to my shipping fans. **

* * *

**Let us celebrate the occasion with wine and sweet words.-Plautus  
Chapter: Happy Freaking Birthday**

* * *

November 13th 1994

It was late in the Slytherin common room. "Oh come on it's my birthday," Adrian whined.

"Whinging really doesn't suite you, it's a little pathetic," Lyrisadora replied dryly. He pouted, leaning on the common room sofa in front of the fireplace. Lyrisadora sat reading leisurely. "Besides, I already got you a gift."

He didn't look impressed. "You got me a Rememberall and an _apple,_ they hardly interests my needs."

"I'll have it back if you don't want it," she responded politely.

He rolled his eyes at her, plopping down next to her on the sofa. "Not sure you'd want the apple anymore," he replied, sighing. "Besides, all I want it one small make-out session," he reasoned diplomatically. "Maybe get carried away a bit in the process."

She snapped the book shut and glared at him. "No," she said firmly. "Go find someone else, in fact come to think of it, aren't you dating Zoe Accrington?" rounding on him accusingly.

"Who?"

_"Adrian," _she warned.

"Oh is that her last name? Nah, it was a more of a onetime thing. I had needs, she had needs, she did this thing with her tongue-"

"I don't need to know the details," she snapped, cutting him off.

"You're innocence is adorable."

"Shut up you patronising dick," she countered.

He smirked in amusement, pinching her cheek, she growled. "You're so easy to wind up," he said pleasantly, relaxing into the sofa as he crossed his legs. She rubbed her cheek and grumbled to herself, reopening her book and attempting to continue reading again. "But back to the subject at hand; it is my _birthday_."

She groaned in exasperation. "Oh for the love of Merlin," she breathed, quickly checking to see if anyone was looking, before leaning over to hastily give him a peck on the cheek, her lips soft against his cold skin. _"There_, happy _freaking _Birthday. Now shut it_," _she hissed, beforequickly burying her head in her book, her nails digging into her book as she tried to ignore his growing cocky smile.

She considered that next year, she'd just slip some poison into his tea to shut him up.


	2. Bitter-sweet

**I don't own the character Adrian Pucey, or the Harry Potter Storyline.**

* * *

**And in the spring I shed my skin**  
** And it blows away with the changing wind**  
** The waters turn from blue to red**

**-Florence and the machine **

**Chapter: ****Bitter-sweet**

* * *

January 31st 1995

She hated New Years eve, well more than usual since she had been forced to come to the Pottencrest's New Year's eve party. She had managed to sneak away with a bottle of wine, while her parents and the rest of the guests tried to remain dignified in their tipsy state, she supposed it would be easier to get drunk is she was out of sight, plus the Pottencrest manor was huge, so it would be some time before they would find her, or even bothered to go looking for her.

She had made herself cosy in one of the manor's spare bedrooms, the fireplace alight as she sat snuggled up in a regal dark royal blue armchair. Her arm concealed with makeup and a heavy temporary sticking charm, nevertheless she played it safe and wore dark hunters green gloves over her arms.

She sighed tiredly as she slumped down and leaned her arm on the armrest, resting her head on top, half full wine glass lazily dangling in her hand. Herself wanting to drowned her sorrows away; Cedric was dead, the Dark Lord was back, Umbridge was a bitch, her family life sucked as usual and now she was a Death Eater bound to serve a mad man until she died. She hated 1995, she lamented on this as she took another gulp of wine.

"My god you look pathetic." A sardonic voice spoke. She groaned once she recognised the voice, her eyes flickering to the door, not having been aware that it had opened.

"Go away Adrian," she mumbled, burying her head into her arm.

Adrian smirked, giving her a condescending pout. "Awww, you're so adorable when you're drunk. Who knew you were such a lightweight." He plucked the glass from her hand and drained the wine into his own mouth.

"Oi!" she protested, glaring at him as she tried to drunkenly claw at him.

He just rolled his eyes. "Oh shush," he chided, refilling the glass to take another sip, sitting down on the armrest as he stirred his glass leisurely in his hand. "I suppose it's only natural you'd want to drown your woes, the year has not been kind to you," he drawled, taking a sip of his drink as he hummed a tune.

She groaned. "No shit," she muttered.

"You're lack of restraint on your profanity no doubt stemming from this," he mused nonchalantly.

She sighed. "I hate the holidays," she muttered.

"Oh, don't say that," cooed Adrian, patting her patronisingly on the head. "Cheer up, it'll soon be a new year."

"Yeah, another year of the same shit," she said dryly, sitting up as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, scowling.

Adrian clucked his tongue in disapproval. "I'll have to wash your mouth out if you keep on swearing," he warned lightly. He looked at her for a moment, smirking a little as he leaned back on the armrest. "Do you want to forget all the bad things in the world?" he inquired, his tone soothingly pleasant, gently stroking her hair back into place.

She moaned in response, glancing up at him and snatching the wine from him. "Hence the drinking," she muttered, polishing the glass clean as she took a big gulp. "Oh god, I hate my life," she groaned.

He rolled his eyes. "You don't half moan."

"Shut up, after what I've been through I'm allowed to moan," she snapped angrily, shooting him a glare.

He raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright fair enough, moan away." She scowled at him, before her face softened when she picked up the bottle, her grip on it tightening, feeling a painful lump in her throat forming. Adrian leaned in closer as he observed her with interest. "You want me to pour it for you?" he asked helpfully.

She shook her head. "No," she mumbled, placing the bottle down as her eyes watered, herself feeling empty inside. She glanced up at him, wrapping her arms around herself. "Would you…" she trailed off, her mind foggy and her skin cold against the fire. "Just snuggle with me?" she inquired meekly.

A slightly surprised look flashed look passed over his face, before he shrugged. "Sure, why not," he replied casually. "Move over." She moved onto the armrest as he sat down the chair, herself partly staying on the armrest as she laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "You're such a baby," he muttered, lightly running his hands through her loose hair.

"Shut up," she replied flatly, closing her eyes. Goosebumps creeping on her skin as his fingertips gently traced along her bare back. The clock striking midnight as a new year came, unnoticed and uncared for.


	3. Nicotine

**First: I don't own the Harry Potter universe or characters, I do own however any OC's.**

* * *

**I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you**  
** So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do**

**-Panic at the disco**

**Chapter: Nicotine **

* * *

Her skin was tingling again, it was getting worse. She closed her eyes as he rubbed his hands over her bare shoulders, the dark mark black against her contrast pale skin, cigarette in her hand as they both sat in the messed up bed. The light crept through the gap in the hotel curtains, her eyes went a little glazed as she sighed, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"That stuff is going to kill you," Adrian muttered as he kissed her ear.

She shrugged. "It helps keep my stress down, you try doing a Death Eater raid until 4am," she muttered, taking another drag as she tried to distract herself from that thought. "Not pleasant."

He leaned back in the bed, laying down as he rested his head on the headboard, his fingers absently scrunching up the pale yellow sheets, his mouth curling into a smirk. "I'm aware," he said curtly, staring at her back, seeing a new scar. "Who gave you that one?"

She curled up more, turning her head to meet his controlled expression, smirking fondly before she turned away, and rested her head in her arms."Dolohov," she answered flatly, his smirk became a little more pursed as his jaw tensed a little. But he didn't say anything. "He used irons, for branding the horses; who knew he owned horses," she elaborated nonchalantly, taking another smoke. "Or maybe he bought them especially. I suppose I shouldn't have cut his pretty face," she mused, smirking maliciously.

Adrian chuckled. "Told you that knife would come in handy," he remarked amusingly, his eyes running over her body, sitting up and moving towards her. "Shall I make it better?" he inquired smoothly, running his hand under the covers to stroke her thy. She bit back a moan as she felt the tingling sensation return, taking in his scent.

It was a sensation that seemed to go full circle; a coldness, then a tingle that spread across her skin until it was all she felt, she looked up at the ceiling fan, seeing it spinning, closing her eyes and nuzzling her head to his direction, her lips meeting his and spark, she scrunched the cigarette up in her hand, the burn to her palm becoming faint against the consuming tingle, the cigarette turning to ash in her palm as she let it fall onto sheets. The sheets ruffling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed her mind to forget reality.


	4. Room Service

**First: I don't own the Harry Potter universe or characters, I do own however any OC's.**

**Recommend reading Chapters 37-48 on main story to understand this one.**

* * *

**"Evil influence is like a nicotine patch, you cannot help but absorb what sticks to you." **  
**― E.A. Bucchianeri, _Brushstrokes of a Gadfly_**

**Chapter: Room Service**

* * *

22nd February 1994

When Yasen left for Bulgaria, the hotel room just seemed a little more lonely. Lyrisadora and Adrian lounged on the bed back to back; Lyrisadora reading a book of language translations, while Adrian finished eating an apple.

"Let's order room service," Adrian declared brightly, tossing the finished apple in the bin.

Lyrisadora sighed and lowered her book. "We don't have the money, we're barely paying the hotel bill ; and that's only because Yasen paid our way."

"Yeah I know, That's why I stole his wallet," Adrian replied nonchalantly, revealing the brown leather wallet from his robe pocket.

Her head whipped around. "What's wrong with you!" she snapped, whacking him around the head with the book.

"Abusive much," he countered, rubbing the sore spot. "No need to jump on the self righteous train; It's not like you haven't ever stolen anything," he added pointedly.

Her eyes narrowed. "This is why people don't like us."

"Believe me Princess, there's a _whole_ list of reasons why people don't like us; theft isn't one of them," he argued. "Besides it's only his check-book." Her glare intensified. "Besides, we haven't got any food until we get picked up tomorrow, so unless you want to starve…"

Lyrisadora sighed, her stomach grumbling. "This isn't right."

"Nope, but let's just say it's a necessary evil."

"….Just don't order too much," she replied in defeat.

"I promise."

* * *

"You spent 20 Galleons on food! Are you insane," Lyrisadora yelled, glaring at the pile of food that surrounded Adrian on the bed.

He just shrugged. "I was planning to eat the leftovers for breakfast."

"I told you not to spend so much, it isn't our money," she hissed.

Adrian remained relaxed as he took a bite of chicken. "I'll pay him back."

She massaged the bridge between her nose. "That isn't the point."

"Will you just shut up and eat already; the food's getting cold." She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him, giving him quelling look. Adrian rolled his eyes at her and continued to eat. "It'll all go to waste if you don't," he chimed.

There was a pause, as Lyrisadora's jaw tightened, before she let out a growl and picked up some salmon bites. "As soon as we get home, you're sending the money pronto," she warned, taking a bite of salmon.

"Yeah, yeah sure; now be a dear and pass the dip."


End file.
